


No Good Men

by AroundSomewhere



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Gavin Reed, By The Sea, Desperate dudes, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Lonely Nines, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mysterious, Nines sucks at feelings, One Night Stands, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, PWP, Porn With Plot, Possible merman Gavin?, Sad Nines, Sadness, Smut, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroundSomewhere/pseuds/AroundSomewhere
Summary: Living in an old house all alone by the sea, Nines finds a weary man naked and washed up along the shores during a violent storm. He eagerly provides the man with everything he can, but it turns out that the stranger gives him more than what he wanted.Is it a matter of taking advantage, or strangers helping strangers?





	No Good Men

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot that isn't part of a collection, but was loosely inspired by all the mermaid Gavin and Nines artwork I've seen on tumblr!! Gavin isn't necessarily/technically a mermaid in this one (I mean merman, sorry), but since the ending is open to interpretation, you're more than welcome to see it that way if you wish.

 

**No Good Men**

Living by the ocean hadn’t been as bad as Nines thought it would originally be. In fact, Connor had highly recommended it to him, and had he not, Nines wasn’t sure whether he would accept such a notion. However, after many long months of living with Connor and growing accustomed to their living situation, the day arrived when Nines had to pack up and leave.

Hank Anderson had desired to cohabit with Connor for some time now, and since they’d announced the true nature of their relationship as lovers, Nines could only get out of their way and give them the privacy they deserved. It upset him to have to leave a place he’d gotten so used to living in, but he did whatever he could for Connor, as he considered the RK800 his closest friend and brother.

Connor and Hank had both been very helpful with the move, and they’d even given Nines a little ‘nest egg’ of sorts, which had consisted of their own photos he could hang up in his new home, a bundle of cash, a brand new sofa, and an old grandfather clock. They’d even helped with finding the house, and Connor told Nines it would be best for him to settle on the solitary house right before the seashore. Namely, it was a good house if one wanted a decent, scenic view of the ocean and the privilege of being close to nature, and Nines could hardly see much of a flaw in that.

It’d been the furthest away from the rest of the little houses lined up a good distance away from the huge hill that led down to the seashore, but the little house that had been bravely built to stand right before the ocean was the one Connor recommended for Nines jovially. When Hank backed it up, Nines cast away his final worries and doubts, and he put forward the down payment for the home.

The real estate agent and land owner had both been so impressed with the bundles of hard cash he offered, that they sold the home to Nines with a huge discount. It was a good, done deal, and Nines moved in within a week. Hank and Connor helped set the house up the way he wanted, and as Nines settled into it, he found that while the home was almost over 160 years old, it was a quaint little house he had needed all along. Connor had always said: ‘You’ll know later what you were looking for when it hits you at the right moment’…perhaps there was truth in that statement after all.

The sea was a lovely view for Nines, and every evening, he made sure to walk along the white-creamy colored sandy shores, dipping his bare toes into the sand and water. He enjoyed how the waves of the ocean swept about and caressed his feet whenever he dipped his limbs into them. Once or twice even, he saw crabs, starfish, and a few clams washing up along the shore, but also around the pier. He often lost track of time as he sat on the edge of the wooden pier, gazing straight ahead across at the wide expansion of the ocean. Occasionally, he’d seen a fin of a playful dolphin, but the aquatic mammals never ventured too close to him.

Still, he appreciated the sights, the sounds, the scents and odors, everything. It was all so clean, fresh, yet held an air of salt, greenery, seaweed, and the smell of the schools of fish whenever they would swim by particularly close to the surface.

Nines took many photos and videos for memory sake, and he would often share them and send them to Connor and Hank. The couple felt so happy for him, but sadly, as time wore on, Hank and Connor’s visits grew infrequent. Nines was hurt at first, but he set aside his personal expectations. They were a new couple, and they had a right to their own free time. All he had to now do was find new hobbies and things to busy himself with and occupy his mind.

This, however, proved to be difficult. For the first few weeks after he’d moved in, he had a lot of new folks who dropped by and welcomed him to the new ‘neighborhood’. After two months, however, only the odd sailor, sea captain, voyager, or traveler would stop by and occasionally have a chat. Nines didn’t mind the company; he would often make them tea, coffee, cookies, and sit down with them on his porch and engage in a few hours of chatting before he saw them off.

As welcome as they were in his eyes and in his home, whenever they left, that similar, old aching feeling of loneliness crept along in his bosom and throbbed painfully. He wasn’t as skilled in the practice and art of making friends as Connor was, and all he could do was enjoy the rare company that he had to the best of his ‘social’ abilities.

Time flew in the same way and as the same routines drudged along dully and slowly, Nines didn’t complain as much. He found new trinkets and antiques to decorate and fill his home with, and he felt he was soon turning into a neat collector of sorts. He often visited small shops run by the denizens of the small village by the ocean he’d been living around, and they were very kind and friendly. Since the population of this township was so small, everyone knew everyone else, and there was a strong sense of ‘community’ and ‘family’.

Unfortunately, whatever sense of ‘family’ had been available to him during his stay, Nines still felt alienated, alone, and unable to really bond and connect with anyone.

He’d drowned himself in arts, crafts, music, research, gardening, and with swimming a few days a week in the vast ocean, but something still felt amiss…not wanting to think about it, he retired early to bed one night after having a particularly difficult conversation with Connor. He’d tried to get the RK800 to come down to the house for a weekend visit, but Connor firmly insisted that Hank wanted to take a vacation over to Jamaica, and thus, Nines found himself all alone for the weekend without a plan. Wishing that Hank and Connor would have a good time, he smiled pleasantly to himself as he worked on a tapestry which included the design pattern of an eagle soaring above a large evergreen forest.

It’d been an interesting pattern to try and follow, and Nines had been so lost in his work, that he’d failed to see how the clouds gathered darkly and menacingly outside his windows. They turned from green-grey to grey-blue, and lightning flashed as Nines worked on his pattern. Still, he didn’t even notice how the trees and bushes swayed almost violently in the wind, and only did he stop working when a loose branch smashed against his window. The wind had picked it up and flung it hard against the glass, but luckily, nothing had been damaged or broken.

Setting his quilt down, Nines got to his feet, and he stared out the curtains at the sights beyond his home. It was going to be a violent summer storm, but the rain had never bothered him before. He merely stood calmly, leaning against a table as he watched the clouds gather together in large groups, and the winds picked up and separated the waves of the ocean. Large ripples formed on the surface, and the water appeared so black, suddenly.

Checking the forecast, Nines made sure to lock all his windows carefully, as the wind speed was said to be brutal and violent. He was ready for it, and he went back to his knitting and design, every-so-often peeking out the window and sighing as that familiar feeling of loneliness and longing struck him like a chord.

 

(~%~%~%~%~%~)

 

Nines despised that the entire house had grown so dark, and it wasn’t even 6:30 PM yet. He knew the storm had been to blame for it, but now, he had very little lighting in the old house as he fought hard to finish his design. Not wanting to turn on every light in the house, Nines tried making do with the ones he currently had on, and he’d barely checked if his pattern was still perfect, when lightning struck through the skies directly above his house.

Immediately, the power was gone.

Nines sighed as he set aside his work, and he grabbed a raincoat, an umbrella, a flashlight, his phone, as well as a screwdriver. He had to make his way out through the back of the house by the ocean so he could locate the generator and turn it on. Since the property was so old, he had to manually flip the switch, and he growled and mumbled under his breath as he stood before the drenched door.

“I may as well live in the ocean,” he groused to himself once he saw no difference between how wet it was outside, and around his windows. He braced himself for it, however, and he opened the umbrella as he opened the back door slowly.

Nines was assaulted immediately by a violent wind that blew water into his eyes, and he held up a hand as he shielded himself from it and just made a break for it. The sand was more like mud, and as he sped on, his feet practically sank into the quagmire-like essence, and he fought his way over towards the back of his property as best as he could. The wind tried knocking him off balance a few times, but he made it in one piece.

His phone was still in his raincoat pockets, and he made sure it didn’t get wet as he held his umbrella tightly in a hand, and his screwdriver and flashlight in the other. He worked the screws of the panel lid open, and before the wind could blow it away into the air, Nines caught it with a few fingers swiftly.

Smirking to himself for his quick reflexes, Nines steadied the light, and his fingers soon located the old, rusty handle of the switch. It’d once been painted orange, but the paint had chipped off and now looked a boring brown color. Nines grunted as he worked against the wind, and he turned on the power once again.

Staring up at his windows, he smiled in triumph when his house was as bright as the lighthouse that was off in the distance past a few farmhouses a couple of hundred yards away from his home. The lighthouse itself was shining brightly, and as Nines tilted his head to gaze into it, the lights suddenly blared on right in the center of his eyes. He hissed as he stepped back from it, and as he turned his head away and cast his eyes down to the sand, he nearly leapt up in fright.

His screams didn’t come out of his throat and mouth, however. The gravity of the situation was as cold as the raindrops sliding down his neck, and Nines saw the red of his LED light beaming forth as he held up his flashlight with a trembling hand.

Willing and begging his feet to move, Nines felt how wet his socks and shoes were, but he forced himself to make his way down the shore, and every step he took, he felt his thirium pump working overtime as he struggled not to faint from worry and fear.

He shook his head and blinked a few times, even going so far as to rub his eyes with the back of a hand. Still, whenever he stared on ahead, that didn’t change the fact and the reality of what he was staring at.

Right there before his very eyes was the horrific sight of a naked man lying on bits of seaweed and cold, wet sand. The man was as pale as the foam of the ocean, and Nines nearly fell back in fear as he seized up. Was this man still alive?!? He didn’t appear to be breathing, and Nines scanned him quickly, nearly crying out for help when he saw how low the man’s body temperature was. There was just no way he was alive…no way…

Nines sped up towards him, and he stared down quickly, assessing what had possibly happened. It was all so mysterious, however. The man was truly an enigma, and he was lying down on his chest and stomach between a few dark boulders as bits of sand, seaweed, and sea glass surrounded him and stuck to his dark brown hair. It appeared black given how wet it was, and as thunder flashed and boomed across the sky, Nines saw some odd tinges of light brown, and possibly red in his hair?

He wasn’t so sure. The lights were playing tricks on him, as the situation had been. He was panicking, and he paused for a while, staring at the man before he remembered that this was a total stranger he’d found washed up along the outer perimeter of his property. Anything that happened to this man was now his fault and responsibility, and that was a good motivation to get him moving. Setting down the umbrella and screwdriver, he wrapped his arms around his naked, cold flesh, and he cringed when he felt how frozen the man was. Nines hoisted him up along his shoulder, and he picked up his flashlight, hurrying as quickly as he could towards his house.

 

(~%~%~%~%~%~)

 

The storm got worse, but thankfully, the lights stayed on. Nines made sure he dried the man off as best as he could before he dressed him up in his own night clothes, and he then placed the man in his bed, making sure the covers were dry and warm for him. Once that had been taken care of, the android tore back into his kitchen, and he began preparing tea for the man.

In the middle of the chaos, Nines had felt and seen him breathing, and he sighed in relief as he ran back and forth between the bedroom and the kitchen many times like a chicken with its head cut off. What could he do?? He was so overjoyed that the man was alive, and it took a heavy weight off his shoulders. Still not wanting to celebrate too soon, however, Nines made sure the man didn’t have signs or symptoms of pneumonia.

He grabbed heating pads from his bathroom and closets, and he placed one over the man’s forehead, and then one behind his back when he lifted him off his mattress carefully. The man appeared as though he weighed nothing, and it troubled Nines greatly. Aesthetically, it appeared as though the man was well-built and strong; he had defined features and muscles that were taught. He had a good length of bone that supported his frame, but whenever Nines gently moved him into a more comfortable position, he literally felt light as a feather.

Before Nines could wonder what kind of magic this was, his kettle upon the old stove began whistling a high-pitched sound that would no doubt rouse his guest. He hurried towards the kitchen, shutting the stove off as he gripped the handle of the old, black kettle and poured the tea into a small cup. He made sure to add in plenty of organic honey, and he stirred in the jasmine tea leaves as he stared at the darkness of his own murky reflection in the surface of the cup.

Lightning and thunder still shook the foundation of the house, and Nines prayed everything would last and hold off until dawn, when it was said that the storm should subside. They just had to get through tonight, and they would be fine…

Turning back around, Nines searched through his kitchen cupboards for a tea tray, but there wasn’t one to be found, strangely. He grew frustrated, and as he racked his thoughts trying to remember where he’d last placed it, he didn’t catch how the lights flickered down the halls along his walls and ceilings.

With his back still turned towards the hallway leading to his bedroom, Nines slammed another empty cupboard door shut, and he growled and tugged desperately at his hair in between his fingers. He let out a deep cry of agony, and as he whipped around, he almost crashed directly into a short figure standing directly behind him.

Nines yelped and smashed back into the kitchen counter, and the back of his head bashed against the edge of the cupboards. His vision swam a little, and he hissed out in annoyance as he steadied himself with a hand. Blinking quickly, he wiped his eyes, and he nearly fell back again in fright once he was able to see things properly and clearly.

His guest was up and about, and he held a hand out, as if to help Nines, while the other was draped around his abdomen. The man was wearing Nines’ light blue night shirt, and matching blue shorts that barely came down to the middle of his thighs. His eyes were blown wide open, and as Nines stared into them, he let out a shrill cry.

Those eyes were the same deep blue shade as the ocean in the morning light, and Nines felt drawn to them immediately. There was a strange pattern around the pupils, and Nines squinted at it, trying to decipher what it was, but then the man blinked, and he grew pale.

It seemed as if they both were looking at ghosts. What was reality? What was fantasy?

Nines felt he suddenly didn’t know, and for once in his entire creation, his body tingled and trembled, as if he could feel pain…still, he didn’t look away from those eyes.

“You…” he finally panted out when he gained control over his vocal chords, “…you’re awake?”

The man stared wide-eyed, as if he hadn’t heard anything at all, and he swayed slightly before he breathed in deeply. He held up a hand to his chest, and now that his hair was completely dry, Nines found that the shade was more brown than black. His hair was messy, but he expected it given the way the poor man had been found.

Not wanting to frighten his guest, Nines remained at a distance, but he leaned in a little closer away from the cupboards as he refused to even blink, for felt if he did, he’d miss something…

There was something truly mystical about this man, and the more Nines stared openly at him, the more he felt that aura and strange presence about. He hadn’t been a believer in these types of things, but he felt as if they held some sway in the world of mythology and belief now that this man was in his kitchen before him.

The grandfather clock suddenly chimed loudly, and as it tolled, Nines leapt to his feet in fright. He didn’t know why he was so jumpy when the other man barely blinked, but when thunder banged across the sky again, that was when the man finally blinked and inhaled sharply.

He dropped his hand away from his sternum. “Where am I?”

His voice was like the music of the gods. Nines wanted to hear more of what he’d said, as every word seemed to be like haunting melodies of a troublesome past…

What was going on?!

Nines shook his head, wondering just how badly he’d smashed his head against the cupboards. He made a note to do a self-diagnostic test to see where he’d suffered the most damage, but now, he was preoccupied with his guest. He wanted…no, he _needed_ to attend to him and care for him in the best way, and he had to do it _now._

Nines motioned over at his kitchen table, and he drew out a chair for the man to sit in. He smiled gently, and he bowed his head as he took a step back, mindful of where he was whenever the man stared for too long at him. “Please,” he whispered softly, “won’t you come sit down?”

It seemed as if the man didn’t need much of an invitation; he crept over towards the chair, and as he kept his eyes down, Nines nearly cried out in shock. The man had a very strange scar running along his nose, but it added to his mysterious nature and beauty.

Unsure of when it came to be that he’d considered this man ‘beautiful’, Nines tried distracting himself by sitting down in the seat across from the man. Before he settled in the chair, however, he remembered the tea. He got up to his feet and felt that the beverage was just about right for drinking, and he placed it before the strange man softly.

He still hadn’t moved to look up at him, and it tugged at something primal and needy within Nines. Whatever it was, he had no idea it even existed, and he ran a hand through his hair as he plopped down into his chair. He was unable to keep his eyes off the man, and he struggled to smile when the man eventually stared up at him with curious eyes.

Opening his mouth slowly, the man breathed out, “I…I can’t remember what happened before I ended up here…”

Raindrops slammed against the windows, and the man stared at them as he sighed. “The storm…that’s all I remember.”

“I’m afraid that’s all I know, too,” Nines added with a half-smile, “I just found you as you were, and you had no clothes, I’m sorry to say…” he looked down in shame when the man stared down at his attire, but he didn’t comment much on it.

Gripping the cup tightly in between his hands, the man smiled weakly. “My n-name’s Gavin,” he sighed, and his breath blew away the rest of the steam rising from his cup. “What’s your name?”

Not hesitating a bit, Nines smiled even wider. “I’m Nines.”

“So you saved me?”

“I did.”

“Why?”

This had thrown him off-guard more than he thought it would’ve. Why had he saved the man??

The reasons were obvious in his mind, but for some reason, Nines couldn’t conjure the emotions and energy to list them all. Something in Gavin’s gaze paralyzed him, and he could only sigh and wheeze out as he struggled to get the words together. He pushed and pushed at something blocking his way internally, and he felt he broke through the toughest of barriers. He felt like himself once again, and he knew he was ready to speak. 

Leaning forward on his arms, Nines braced himself over the kitchen table, and he smiled gently as his LED light flashed a cautious yellow. “Well,” he began with acute caution, “I wasn’t going to just leave you there in the cold rain like that!” he frowned as he tried pushing away the images of Gavin’s naked body strewn along the shores. “You were so cold,” he explained calmly, “and I didn’t want to just abandon you like that…I’d never do that to anyone.”

Smiling down at his cup, Gavin finally took a tiny sip of his tea. He set the cup back down with a soft ‘click’ before his eyes met Nines’. “But I’m a stranger,” he pointed out cleverly, and he smiled at Nines, flashing him his pearly white teeth, “you’d even go so far as to trust and to bring a stranger into your home just like that?”

Nines nodded, “You needed help, Gavin…”

Leaning back slightly, Gavin sipped down more of his tea, and he used the remainder of the heat from the mug to warm his hands up. Smiling up gratefully at Nines, he sighed as he lay a hand flatly along the table.

Nines wanted nothing more than to take it into his own hold, and kiss the back of the skin there…it looked so soft, so gentle, so smooth. Actually, majority of Gavin’s skin appeared that way, and it all looked so smooth that it practically was glowing. Nines also noticed that not a single bit of Gavin’s body had any hair.

“I want to know more about you,” Gavin announced as his fingers tapped and drummed along the wooden surface of the table, “I need to know more about my savior.”

Nines swallowed thickly. Yet again, something had got caught in his throat, and he felt he was unable to talk while his eyes searched through Gavin’s. What had he even been looking for in there?? What were his expectations??

Not wanting to find out and ask himself that, Nines wet his lips with the tip of his tongue as he sat up straight in his chair. “What would y-you like to know?”

Gavin offered him a small shrug. “Why do you live here all alone by yourself?”

Nines looked over to the side while the rain beat down harder over the glass. He was worried it would rupture the glass, but it was all a part of his imagination and worries more than anything else, he presumed. The house was still on a sturdy foundation, and as the wind howled and whistled about outside, Nines collected his thoughts together.

Frowning down at the table, he spoke slowly. “I came here because I don’t have anywhere else to go; I don’t fit in anywhere.”

Gavin tilted his head curiously at Nines, and his skin seemed to glow even brighter as his eyebrows quirked up. “I…I often feel the same way, but why do you feel like this?”

It was Nines’ turn to shrug. “I’m reserved, quiet, I like observing more than talking, and I don’t often pick up on the way people socialize, so I think I’m just an outcast.”

Thinking about the answer he was given for a moment, Gavin frowned as he took a long sip of his tea. His lips were moist as he finished his beverage, and it took all of Nines’ willpower not to stare too long at the plump lower lip. How like a red rose it suddenly appeared to be…

Rubbing his chin softly, Gavin sighed wearily. “Maybe you contribute to yourself being an outcast…” when Nines’ eyes snapped up to his, he smiled in a friendly manner, “…of course, I’m too guilty of that myself, so perhaps I am just thinking out loud?”

Nines wasn’t buying that as an answer. For once since Gavin had walked into his kitchen, Nines felt a little angry. He’d taken Gavin’s words as an insult and one of his own shortcomings, and he scowled as he sat up in his seat offensively. “I don’t know how much more of an effort I can make to shape myself into someone ‘different’,” he spat heatedly, “this is who I am, and if I shun people away, it’s better than having to put on a phony parade of a show or circus in order to win someone’s favor and good graces.”

Sensing the bitter tone in his voice, Gavin also frowned. “Do you often push people away so quickly as you meet them?”

Nines scoffed at the question. “Do you not worry?”

“About what?”

“You’re in a stranger’s home,” Nines pointed out bluntly, “you once told me you’re a stranger yourself, but so am I for you.” Waiting until Gavin stared seriously at him, Nines continued in a hushed whisper, “You should be careful before opening up to strangers so easily; there are no good men left in this world.”

Pushing his mug into the center of the table, Gavin folded his arms over his chest as he stared evenly at Nines with a serious gaze in his eyes. It took the RK900 by surprise, but he didn’t back down from it as he too stubbornly stared into Gavin’s blue eyes.

“Is that what you really believe?” Gavin asked gently, though he seemed very hurt by what Nines had said. His brows constantly tightened and clenched over his brow, and his nostrils flared as he breathed deep breaths that made his chest rise and fall repeatedly. “Perhaps you should consider that you’re contributing to the image you send out for others, and then maybe that’s what’s providing support for your belief systems.”

Nines hardly heard him, but somehow, he had. The way Gavin was speaking to him seemed like listening to a song he never wanted to end. His voice was just the perfect pitch, tone, volume, and everything else was perfect as well. The rain pattering along the windows and rooftop helped Nines relax in his seat, and soon, he felt his shoulders slumping forward as he let go of all the tension and anxiety he didn’t know he’d been holding onto.

Apparently, Gavin knew of it, however, and he merely waited patiently for Nines until the android felt a sense of serenity and good serendipity wash over him. He turned his neck around and gazed out his windows. The ocean was barely visible now; it was far too dark, and the night sky was absent of stars or the moon from his vantage point. His mood turned slightly bleak, as did the atmosphere, but when Nines looked back over at Gavin, he felt himself calming down significantly.

Gavin was smiling warmly at him, and there was a small blush upon his cheeks. Holding his mug up by the handle, he cleared his throat and looked around the kitchen. “I’ll wash this, since you were kind to make it for me…”

Standing up quickly, Nines gently pried the mug out of his hand. “Don’t be so modest,” he hissed lightly, though he wasn’t as annoyed with Gavin as he thought he was. He paced over towards the sink, and as he turned on the tap water to wash the mug, Gavin wandered back inside the bedroom.

Nines scrubbed and rinsed away at the mug slowly. His thoughts were now elsewhere, and the mug slipped from his hands and fell down to the bottom of the sink. He didn’t understand what was wrong with him suddenly, but he felt a great pull overcoming him, specifically around his thirium pump. He often referred to it as a heart, and though that troubled him, as it was far away from the facts of life, he couldn’t help but feel as if someone had tied a string to his heart, and was slowly pulling on the other end of it.

Nines blindly followed, the flashes of lightning his only guide as he made his way inside the bedroom where Gavin had wandered in.

 

(~%~%~%~%~%~)

 

Gavin was studying Hank and Connor’s cards, photos, and other little letters Nines had placed messily over his work desk inside his bedroom. Placing his hands in his pockets as he stood firmly behind the short human, Nines allowed him to read through the letters and study the photographs intently as he smiled. Gavin’s smile grew wider as his eyes searched through each photograph, and he gently tapped an index finger over one of Hank and Connor wrapping their arms around each other as they sat before a lovely, romantic waterfall.

Turning slightly to face Nines, Gavin held up the picture frame in his hands. “Are these your friends?”

Nines hummed as he studied the photo as well. “They are.”

“They helped you select the house.” It was spoken like a fact.

“They did,” Nines responded, grabbing the picture and setting it back down on the desk lightly. Gavin smiled as he stared down at their feet shyly.

“You’re lonely,” he whispered, and Nines once again felt defensive. He didn’t want his aggression and need to defend his honor rising, but he knew this man was quite skilled in the art of making him lose control easily. He did it without even exerting himself, it seemed, and it only drew Nines in deeper.

Whatever hole of blackness and mystery he was falling into, Nines didn’t seem to care or mind. There perhaps was a light at the end of the tunnel, and if that promise was there, he would drag himself along and bear the journey.

He grabbed Gavin’s hands and placed them both over his thirium pump as it worked quickly. Gavin sighed as he gently massaged the flesh there.

“Is it a heart?” Nines inquired gently, peering down at Gavin with a small gleam in his eyes that lingered on jealousy and anger. This man was alive. He bled red blood instead of bastardized blue liquid created in a lab. This man had a pulse, he had a body temperature that fluctuated depending on his mood, and he had sweat glands and tear ducts.

What did Nines have?

Feeling resentment towards Gavin suddenly, Nines approached him steadily, closing the distance and gap between their bodies while Gavin’s hands were still upon his chest.

Gavin smiled, and Nines scowled angrily at him. “Well?” he ground out impatiently, “is it a heart, or not?”

“Only if you want it to be,” was the answer he was met with.

This pushed him into a ravenous mood. There was suddenly a need within him to dominate, overpower, control, possessive, and consume. Gripping Gavin’s shorts in a hand, Nines pushed them both back until Gavin was pressed against a wall in the bedroom. Nines loomed over him, and he sneered as he snapped out the question, “Have you ever taken a lover?”

Gavin didn’t even flinch, however. He didn’t blanch, he didn’t swallow, his breathing didn’t falter or quicken, and he didn’t even sweat as profusely as Nines wanted him to. He didn’t show a reaction at all except smile as his hands wandered along Nines’ broad chest.

Something very odd was in the air. Nines didn’t know what it was at first, but the closer he got to Gavin, the more he knew what it was. It was the sound of the ocean. It was there right before him, just as one would hear it echoing back when they held a seashell to their ear. Nines distinctly knew he was hearing it as he leaned over Gavin, and the moment their chests touched, Nines felt as if a powerful wave of the ocean had slammed into him.

Lust overwhelmed him suddenly, and the last bits of control he had were slipping by in the air between their lips as their mouths inched closer and closer together.

“Answer me,” Nines pleaded, though he much meant for it to be a command.

Gavin smiled as his eyes were half-lidded slits. He seemed to really be as equally drawn in as Nines was, and he shook his head. “Where I come from, taking a lover isn’t as simple as you’d think.”

He wasn’t interested in deciphering what that mysterious, coded response meant. In one smooth motion, Nines bit down on Gavin’s lips. He’d meant for it to be a full-fledged bite, but it turned into a passionate kiss as soon as Gavin leaned up and firmly planted his lips over Nines’. Gone were the feelings and thoughts of hurting the shorter man, and instead, they were replaced with a need to just be close, share warmth, and enjoy intimacy.

Nines licked Gavin’s lips desperately, begging for entry into his mouth. He’d never done this before with anyone, even though Connor had encouraged him to take a lover. ‘A cure for the loneliness that ails you’, he’d once phrased it. Nines felt it applied greatly, here, and he couldn’t stop kissing and touching Gavin. Feeling emboldened by Gavin’s tiny, breathless moans and sighs, Nines began touching him everywhere.

He wasn’t shy about gripping his hardness between his legs after he pried them apart with a strong knee. Gavin didn’t mind, and he merely leaned back against the wall while Nines assaulted his mouth fiercely while firmly stroking his rising erection over the fabric of his shorts. He tugged on his lips with his teeth, but he wasn’t trying to inflict pain. Someone-he didn’t want it to be him-let out a strained cry between desire and pain, and Nines worked his tongue deeply into Gavin’s mouth when the shorter man finally relented and allowed him entry into the warm cavern of his mouth.

He was lost when Gavin’s tongue tentatively stroked his. He needed and wanted more, and he desperately chased after it as he cradled the back of Gavin’s head in a hand. Moving him away from the wall, Nines pushed him gently down onto his bed. Gavin landed perfectly in the center of it, and his arms were outstretched and greedily grabbing at Nines’ clothes. The android pressed his weight firmly over Gavin’s, and the male spread his legs slowly to accommodate Nines coming down between them.

Licking deeply into Gavin’s mouth, Nines was unable to stop himself from tearing the shorts down and clean off Gavin’s hips. His shirt was gone, next, and Nines flung it down to the floor while pushing down the white briefs he’d dressed Gavin in. He was met with little resistance, and it turned him on to feel how pliant and gentle Gavin truly was. He still weighed next to nothing, but it helped Nines wrap his legs around his waist.

His own fingers tugged at his dark belt, and he tore it off in one go while his lips bruised Gavin’s. The kiss had turned suffocating and quite painful, but Nines kissed Gavin as though he didn’t know how to stop. Gavin didn’t seem to really even need air, and he clung tightly onto Nines’ dark dress shirt, but that was torn off his shoulders and chest smoothly in seconds.

Everything was moving so fast, and the passion and tension mounted beyond belief for both men. The world turned darker and was spinning, but Nines managed to completely disrobe. He was eagerly seeking heated flesh against his own, and even though he could hardly see Gavin, his imagination worked like a charm. He held the image of the young man in his mind, and even behind closed eyelids, he was able to see that luminescent skin and those glowing, bright blue eyes. Spurred on by the beautiful imagery he’d held in his mind, Nines felt his fingers trailing along Gavin’s legs. He pried the shorter man’s legs apart, and he slid the tip of one finger inside Gavin’s entrance before pushing back and simply circling the puckered ring of muscle there.

Oh, how lovely Gavin sounded as he breathlessly moaned and shamelessly began rutting against Nines in growing desperation. Nines dipped his finger inside Gavin past the first knuckle, and he nearly came apart at the seams when he discovered that Gavin was somehow already quite wet down there. It was all magical and mystical, and Nines was practically melting away against Gavin as he pressed his hips in a dull, slow rhythm against the other male. Meeting his thrusts equally, Gavin allowed Nines to pry and work his entrance open, and he didn’t seem to be in any pain, not even when Nines added in a second finger well before he should have.

Nibbling on Nines’ neck, earlobe, lips, and anything else he could reach, Gavin hissed out in relief as he was pumped with vigor. The bed was shaking as Gavin was already worked to a small orgasm, but Nines made sure to extend their pleasure. He added in a third finger, scissoring Gavin open carefully. Trying to see his face whenever the thunder and lightning allowed for it, Nines drank up the sights, the sounds, and the luxurious view Gavin provided him. As he lay beneath him now, Gavin was utterly beautiful. He was the most handsome creature Nines had ever seen, and he felt breathless and boneless as he stared intently into Gavin’s blue depths.

His hand stilled for a moment, and he gasped when he saw how swollen and pink Gavin’s lips were. He was even more radiant than the world’s most beautiful woman…Nines couldn’t help it; he lost control right then and there. The need to connect with another and become one was all he needed. Gavin had awakened something that was dormant within him, and whatever that calling was, Nines hearkened to it.

Making sure he’d stretched Gavin well enough, Nines simply rubbed the tip of his hard length around Gavin’s needy hole. It amazed him how the simplest and most basic of motions could bring so much pleasure, but that’s what he felt as he slowly moved his hips up and down, and then in teasingly slow circles as the tip of his cock leaked and poured generously over Gavin’s rim. That pattern was one he couldn’t seem to stop, nor did Gavin want him to, for that matter. His fingers dug into Nines’ flesh, and he met each thrust liberally with his own.

Nines decided to take the time now to peek at his lover’s cock, and he only then noticed just how enticing and arousing it was to gaze at another man’s penis. Gavin had a beautiful one. It was perfectly shaped, smooth, and just a little red near the tip where clear, sticky fluid was already gathering perfectly. Nines felt his mouth watering just by staring at it alone, so he swooped down and captured Gavin’s lips with his own as he fisted his lover’s cock. Moving his hand up and down slowly, Nines stroked Gavin, wanting him to feel nothing but pleasure as he prepared himself.

Gavin was even more lovely while being pleasured, and he arched up into Nines’ hands. His neck was beautiful and pale, suddenly, and Nines bestowed many heated kisses upon it as he lined his erection up with Gavin’s and stroked both of their cocks together a few times. Tearing his mouth off Gavin’s, he knew they wouldn’t last if he just kept this up, and he had to bite down hard on his own tongue and force himself to still his movements. His cock didn’t seem to agree with this decision, but Nines held it in a hand, simply looking down and checking if Gavin was ready for this.

He was met with a loving smile, and as Gavin’s hands stroked his smooth cheeks gently, he gave his lover a small nod of reassurance. Taking the lead now, Nines stroked himself a few times, and then lined himself up with Gavin’s entrance. In a careful motion, he slid the tip of his length past that tight rim of muscle, and he nearly came alone just from how tight Gavin felt. He cried out in ecstasy, and Gavin muffled his growls with a soft kiss as Nines continued pushing in, inch by inch. It took a little while until he was completely embedded within Gavin, as he made sure to give time for the other man to adjust to his width before he mounted on the pressure. He wasn’t sure how much more Gavin could take, but the man beneath him didn’t seem to be in any pain as Nines slid the last bit of his cock deeply inside him.

Gathering Gavin’s knees in both hands now, Nines looped them over his shoulders, further opening Gavin up before him as he began moving in and out of him quickly. He’d tried taking it slowly, but that was just a thought he’d long abandoned the moment he felt how Gavin’s body tightened and wrapped around his cock. He was feeling beyond dizzy, and he pressed his mouth over Gavin’s clavicle and neck, biting his way gently along the flesh. He really wished he could’ve consumed this man; he tasted like fresh water that had poured down from the tender clouds of heaven.

Needing more and more, Nines greedily took whatever he could get, and his hips slammed against Gavin’s as he pushed the man’s knees up and bent them at the kneecaps, pressing them against his chest as he slammed into him over and over.

No, he still needed more. He turned Gavin over after he pulled out of him, and when the man was on his stomach and chest, he then slid back to the hilt and began pounding him so roughly into the mattress that Nines was positive the bed was going to crack and break. But he didn’t care; he fucked Gavin with wild abandon, unable to stop as he felt Gavin reaching for him. His fingers slipped, however, and he gripped the sheets instead.

Nines was too busy pounding away at his prostate to care, but his mind registered to him that there was a slight brushing of fingers against his forehead. He felt his bangs being pushed and brushed off his forehead, and he groaned when he knew that Gavin was softly stroking his forehead and hair.

There were things Nines wanted to say to Gavin then, but he just couldn’t. The heat had grown too much between them, and the scent of sweat and salt was high in the air. Thunder smashed across the sky one final time, and Nines felt Gavin’s shoulders clenching beneath him. In that small time window he had, he didn’t forget about Gavin’s pleasure, and he snaked a hand beneath his body, searching for Gavin’s cock. When he found it, he began feverishly stroking Gavin, though his movements were more erratic and bizarre, which was a sign that he too wasn’t going to last long.

He shunted Gavin forward as he gripped the back of his neck, his hips moving and snapping forward too quickly. He drove himself right against Gavin’s most sensitive spot aiming for it repeatedly. The ardent man seized up beneath Nines, and with a soft cry that somehow was like a whimper, he exploded all over Nines’ hand, and over his own abdomen. Nines felt how cold, wet, and perfect Gavin’s release was against his hand, and as he drew back, he grabbed Gavin and pulled him up on his knees. Needing to come, now, he bucked wildly into Gavin as he forcefully turned his face over so he could plant one final deep kiss on his lips.

Gavin’s tongue slithered against his, and Nines was at his wits end. He tried crying out for Gavin, but all that he was able to breathe out was a bunch of incoherent nonsense. He came deeply, growling and groaning as he emptied himself within Gavin hotly. The other male clung onto him tightly, and he rode out the rest of his own orgasm while Nines softly kissed the back of his sweaty neck. God, he even loved how Gavin tasted as he was sweating even more, now.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head suddenly, and his knees grew weak. He toppled down to his side, taking Gavin down with him as he easily slipped out of him and gently rolled Gavin over onto his side as he spooned himself behind his lover. They were both equally tired, spent, and still on their ‘lustful orgasmic’ high.

Nothing felt better than this, and Nines closed his eyes as his LED light blinked blue. Outside, the rain gradually died down, and as Nines felt Gavin gently cleaning them off, he fell into a deep stasis with a small smile on his face.

 

(~%~%~%~%~%~)

 

The rain had been what woke Nines up the following morning. He hadn’t been expecting it to still keep going, but it was a lot milder this morning, thankfully. The trees however had suffered from the wild storm; their branches and leaves were broken, bent, cracked, and mostly on the shores and grounds. The houses were all still intact, and Nines sighed in relief as he listened to the morning news.

Apparently, the rain was going to only last until the late afternoon. This suited him just fine; he could lie in bed all morning next to Gavin…

GAVIN!

At once, Nines leapt up in the bed, and he found the spot next to him completely vacant and empty. He tore around his bedroom, but the man was nowhere to be found. After checking the bathroom, the cellar, the kitchen, the den, and every door and hallway he could find, he truly knew he was alone once again.

Nines made his way back to his room, and he put on his own clothes as he pulled up every curtain and blind in his house. Daylight flooded the house, but it did nothing to soothe his nerves and the growing tension. He wouldn’t rest until he found Gavin!

When he made his way back to his room, he checked for a note or a message the charismatic man had possibly left behind, but there was nothing; not even the shorts and shirt Gavin had worn…

The clothes…

If they were gone, that meant Gavin had worn them, and he was probably still somewhere on the property for sure! That thought brought him great relief, and Nines hurriedly threw open the back door of the house as he felt his bare feet running along the soft white sand. It still felt wet, but he didn’t let that stop him. He ran around, circling his own home at least twice before he saw a new set of footprints that he’d somehow missed in his panicked moments.

Bending down to inspect them, Nines blinked the rainwater out of his eyes, and he stared up as he followed them carefully. They were Gavin’s, and Nines felt his thirium pump working quickly as he traced the footprints all the way over to a small grey rock before the churning waves. Standing up to his full height, Nines surveyed the shores and the ocean view, but he didn’t see anything or anyone. The waves tossed and turned, and seagulls flew high above, crying out to one another as they swooped down and sometimes dipped their feet and talons over the surface of the waters.

Nines felt his eyes burning as pain hit him, and the longer he searched for Gavin, the more he found that Gavin was nowhere in sight. Where was he???

He felt weak again, and Nines knew he had to sit down before he lost control and did something horrible.

Where was the man that had come to him like a dream, only to be gone in the morning?

It wasn’t fair at all. He’d finally found someone he wanted to connect with, and now they were gone, just like the sweetest dream he could never remember. Even so, androids never dreamed…in the end, he had nothing. He had lost, truly, and as Nines moped at that thought, he held his head in his hands and wept softly.

No tears even came forth, and he angrily kicked at the sand as he growled at the back of his throat a most horrific cry. He didn’t want to be alone; he couldn’t be alone!! He felt so much pain, loss, and torment, that he was more than willing to just wade into the quiet of the stream and just end it all right now. But he was a coward; he kicked and stomped at the sand, watching as bits of it flew about, and even the whites of the light blue clothes were now dirty as he kicked them up high into the air…

He fell over in fear as he recognized the discarded clothing he’d just recently kicked up into the warm air. Crawling on his hands and knees, Nines practically fell face-first into the clothes, but he was glad he recognized them as the ones Gavin had worn. But the shorts were just by the edge of the shoreline, now, and water soaked through them when the tide came in. Nines crawled quickly towards them, and when he lifted them up and held them before his eyes, only then did he notice that they’d concealed the last footprint Gavin had left behind.

Peering down into the clean waters, Nines squinted, but there wasn’t a single trace of those footprints any longer. If anyone else had to draw a theory as to Gavin’s sudden disappearance, they would’ve likely said he disappeared into thin air. It seemed as if he had, and Nines felt the cold ocean water soaking his own clothing as he knelt in the shallow end, simply staring ahead with defeat in his eyes.

Gavin was there, but now he was gone. He’d once held him, but now, he wasn’t sure if he ever would be able to once again. Pursing his lips, Nines held the palm of his hand up to his mouth, and he kissed the center of his hand there softly. He turned his hand before the open ocean, then, and he slightly shook his hand in a wave of ‘goodbye’ as he felt the warm breeze blowing around his arm that stuck up proudly.

“I hope my kiss reaches you, wherever you may be, Gavin,” he sighed as he felt the warm air rising around him, and it made him smile as he wished for his last kiss to only be Gavin’s.

As it turned out, he was smiling, even though he was hurt and alone once more.

But why was he smiling?

Nines knew for a fact why, and he had Gavin to thank for it, too.

Because of this mysterious, lovely man, Nines now firmly believed and knew he’d been wrong about many things in life for so, so long.

There were good men in this world after all, and he’d been gifted with meeting one. Perhaps that was his parting present, but it was a memory he was going to cherish and hold onto forever.

 

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> Glad I wrote this before my mini-break. I like the one shots I write sometimes, and this was merely a little gift for everyone (and myself- Happy Birthday, dipshit Avixi!!! LOOOOOOOOOL)  
> Love you guys 💖💖❤❤🎊🎉✨🎈🎁🎀🍰🍰🍦🍧🍭🎂


End file.
